With the development of display technologies, flexible display modules have more and more applications. The existing flexible display modules mainly include a flexible display panel and a corresponding drive circuit. After the flexible display panel is manufactured, an external drive chip needs to be connected through an electrically conductive medium on the flexible display panel, which process is generally called as bonding. The electrically conductive medium used for realizing the connection in the bonding process is generally an anisotropic conductive film (ACF), which is characterized by realizing the electrical conduction just in a direction under pressure, while being not conductive in other directions which are not under pressure. However, if the bonding is carried out directly on the flexible display panel, the flexible display panel is prone to deformation due to the high-temperature and high-pressure environment in the bonding process, and inaccurate bonding alignment also may occur, seriously affecting the quality of products.
In order to solve the above problems, insiders usually firstly attach, through a colloid, the flexible display panel to a rigid bearing plate, then perform the bonding, and finally strip the flexible display panel from the rigid bearing plate using a laser scanning method. However, there appears a new problem when stripping the flexible display panel: since the temperature of the lamination in the bonding process is mostly between 150 degrees and 200 degrees, the colloid currently arranged between the flexible display panel and the rigid bearing panel may be affected, so that the solidification state of the colloid located in the bonding area may be changed, and it is difficult to strip the colloid subsequently using the laser. At this point, the amount of the laser should be increased to enhance the decomposition of the colloid, but the increase of the laser radiation amount and time may cause a flexible substrate of the flexible display panel to carbonize and deform, creating numerous particulates, even affecting the performances of thin film transistor (TFT) devices and circuits of the flexible display panel, and finally leading to a low yield rate of the flexible display module.